Remembering You
by chibi'sapphire
Summary: “Well I’m married Athrun and I’m straight. I appreciated your feelings though but I can’t have this ring,” Dearka said jokingly and earned a glared from Athrun.“This is not for you! I’m straight too!” No... this is not YAOI. Maybe a lil bit ooc R&R please


_**

* * *

**__**Remembering you.**_

* * *

Mirriallia POV

It is late in the evening as I sat at the beach, watching and admiring the sunset. How beautiful it is. Just make me feel at ease. Who can possibly be to not to like the view? It's beautiful, mesmerizing and elegant. I sighed remembering one person who dislikes the sunset and that person was my best friend.

"_**Sunset brings me sadness and somehow I feel terrified and unsecured. Don't ask me the details cause I, myself doesn't quite know."**_

I smiled as I remembered her remark about sunset.

_**"How about sunrise then?" I asked.**_

_**"I love it!" she replied with a smiled, a bright smiled.**_

_**I look at her, confuse.**_

_**"And why is that?"**_

_**"I feel that sunrise brings me new life and new hope to go and face my day. Somehow sunrise just let my heart feel warm and secure, including the fresh air," she said while laughing at her last sentence and added "And it's a new day with new adventure that you have to face and hope it turn out fine before you end up your days."**_

It just a simple sentence but I find it quite deep. The looked on her face when she let out her feelings, she looked rather sad. She seems to regret how her daily days ended. That time, I really don't know what is on her mind as I sat quietly beside her and enjoyed the evening breeze that fills in the air.

A week after the conversation, I get a phone called from her. Her voice seems trembling and I know she's about to burst into tears. I calmed her down and asked her if she needs me and she immediately answered and asked if we can meet at our usual place.

I agreed and took my leave a.s.a.p. I know what was going on yet I tried to act like I was concerned and clueless at the same time when I reached her at the _Stellar Dust Café, _our usual_ 'hang out'._

"He said he feel tired whenever I'm around him and I annoyed him. He never raises his voice at me before…" she sobbed while feeling me the detailes why she's in this mess right now, "What anger me the most he said he found someone, the one he longing for. I lost myself and that's when I slapped him… really hard… Then he leaves me. I don't know what to do… I love him so damn much and he broke my heart just like that! What am I supposed to do Mir?"

I felt I'm almost at the edge to cry, to cry along with her. But I can't do that because it will tear her apart. I calmed and regain myself back and patted her shoulder gently and deep inside my heart I felt guilty for hiding the truth from her. No, I'm not that someone her lover found. I'm not but I hold the key to all the answer why he left her.

"To love someone is better to let go," I advice her with a gentle voice.

"It is easy to be said than done. Now I think I hated him!" she answered furiously.

_That's what he want you to do_, I thought but never saying it out loud. What can I do for her now is just be by her side and comforting her.

It already been a month after the incident, I found her laughing again. How fast she got it over with. However, she can't fool me for I know the smile was a faked and the laugh was never meant. She is good at acting, really well but I can see through it. She can't forget him even though she said that she hated him, despised him, the love for him still burning inside her. That very evening, I caught her crying again and how much it tore me. I hate seeing her suffering.

"Dinner at your house? What the occasions?" she asked while fixing her make-up.

She's a rising singer and about to go on stage when I'm asking her to come and have dinner with us, means my husband and me.

"Nothing special, it just my three years old daughter wants to meet her aunty badly. Is that a crime?" I asked her jokingly and earned a small chuckle from her.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy these days. Okay, I'm coming 7 sharp in front of your door step."

I nodded and give her a hugged and hope today will be her happiest days. She hugged me back and struggles to hold back her tears. Yes, I really hope the dinner will turn out fine.

Exactly 7.00 p.m. she arrived at my house. She wore a simple T-shirt with blue jeans and just let her hair down that settled at her shoulder without tying them. Even in a simple cloth, she's looked beautiful. I let her played with my daughter at the living room as I went back to prepared the dinner. That was my excuse as I hid myself behind the bookshelf and watch her tickling my daughter, Aya. She just simply smiled when my sweet angel felt a sleep as she caressed Aya's hair gently. I grin sadly when I witnessed the looked in her eyes. A look of longing for love and to be loved.

She stopped playing with Aya's hair when she heard a laughter coming out from my balcony. _About time,_ I cursed under my breath. She went slowly to the sliding door that connected the living room to the balcony. I closed my eyes and prayed when she leaned to the door to have a closer look. Her eyes widened with shocked as her mouth slightly opened with disbelief. I saw a small glint of hatred in her eyes while another part of it shows the love for the one she loved. My husband began to ask his companion; the sign that he knew my friend was listening to them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" the man in front of my husband asked, curiously.

"After breaking up with her, it has been a month… isn't it?" my husband asked him innocently as I watched, slightly shivering looking forward what will happen next.

I can hear he sighed with pained.

"I… I don't know."

"Just tell me the truth, Athrun…"

Athrun refused to show his real feelings but still, he can't hold back and let out a frustrating groaned.

"I still love her!! I still yearn for her!!! I'm madly crazy in love with her, Dearka!" he shouted unable to control the anger he was holding all this time.

I assumed he was angry with himself.

I glanced to look at my best friend reaction; she was shocked from what she heard. Then, she turned her attention back to them. Of course, while hiding from them as I held my laugh because she looks like a stalker. But then, it's not the time to think something like that.

"Then why did you leave her if you loved her that much, Athrun."

"You know the reason, Dearka…"

Dearka shook his head.

"About you going blind it doesn't seems a reason to me."

I smirked as my husband push the main subject of their conversation and earned a confusing looked from my best friend.

"What does he means by going blind?" I heard her whisper silently to herself.

"Dearka! You promised not to bring this up again!" he groaned furiously and desperately.

"I'm not bringing it up Athrun, I just want to know what was on your mind telling her you found someone that didn't even exist in the first place. Wanting her to hate you?!! Despised you?!! While you can let her be with you despite of your situation. You are not being fair here, Athrun. You will only lose your sight not your life!" Dearka reasoning with him and trying his best to control his voice as to not show that he is angry with him.

My husband respects my best friend and loves her as much I love my best friend. Athrun was his friend, they known each other when my best friend started dating him. He knows how much Athrun loved her still he can't accepted the reason of him leaving her. Sighing with defeat, Athrun looked at my husband as he ready to give him his piece of thought.

"Because I love her, Dearka. I loved her so damn much. I could risk my life just for her. However, my love prevents me to let her suffer. If she's with me and when the time I goes blind, she will suffer with me. Taking care of me and making her career as a singer ruined, just because of me. I don't want that, Dearka. I don't want that. I'm just a writer that losing his sight with every single day passes by. Now, even with the help of these glasses I can't even see you clearly, Dearka."

This time I can see a small tears falling down from her cheek and I wiped the tears that slowly leave my eyes and cursed how stupid Athrun was inside my head.

"But, even if you refuses her to take care of you and loving you, someday there will be another person who willing to do so, Athrun," Dearka said again in more gentle voice.

"Even if there will be another person I can't never let her inside my life for my heart only has one room Dearka. That room already belongs to her and no one else but her," he said as he placed his hand at his chest and giving a small smiled.

I can see Athrun pulled out a small navy color square box out from his pants pocket. He opened it slowly revealing a silver ring with a rose shaped ruby diamond on it. She gasped and her tears coming down furiously. She held her voice for she not wanted them to notice her.

"Well I'm married Athrun and I'm straight. I appreciated your feelings though but I can't have this ring," Dearka said jokingly and earned a glared from Athrun.

"This is not for you! I'm straight too!!"

Dearka just laughed and Athrun looked at the ring with a sad face.

"I get this before I knew I was going blind. At the same day I received the result from my doctor. That day I was going to propose to her. I decided to end my bachelor lives. With this I want to vow my endless love for her, only her. Telling her to spend her whole life time with me, bare me a child and raise a happy family…" he said with trembling voice "Every single day I dreamed saying those words to her, I love you, will you marry me, Cagalli Yula Hibiki?...I'm stupid…"

"Yes you are!!! You stupid!!! Cold hearted bastard, Zala!!!"

I surprised to see Cagalli was already outside at the balcony, facing her truly love with her tears still falls down furiously. Athrun was dumfounded while my husband leave them alone and standing beside me giving me peck on my forehead. He holds my waist tightly yet gently as I leaned my head on his shoulder watching the drama that playing in front of us.

"Wha…what are you do…"

He was silenced by a kissed, her kissed that he missed so damn much. Before he could react, she broke the kissed and holds him tightly.

"You stupid!!! You don't want to let me suffer, but I'm suffering right now! I'm suffocating without your love to breaths in! I find myself stand firmly without you but on the inside I still crawling to get to you!! Can't you see that? I'm incomplete without you! I lost without your love!" she cried, letting out all her emotions that she been holding up before. She looked up at him, sniffing, "You want me to hate you and you succeeded. But even if I hate you I still love you!! If hate was the option, then I rather be with you!"

Athrun sighed, losing his words. He slowly hugged her back, tightly. Never wanted to let her go again.

"I'm going blind, Cagalli," he whispered in her ear and she shivered slightly from his breath that tickling her ear.

"If you lose your sight, I'm here to be your eyes. If you happen to go deaf, I'll be your ear and if you were going to lose your voice, I'm here to fill that. With that… isn't that enough for you?" she asked him and gazing at his emerald eyes admiringly as he do the same. "Yes I will," she continued with a blushed on her face.

"Huh?" he looked at her confuse and wiped the tears that left at her cheek.

"I will marry you, silly."

"Rea…really? After what I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was silenced by Cagalli's index finger on his lips. Gazing at the amber eyes in front of him, he knows it useless to argue more. He simply smiled happily and took out the ring from the box.

With that, I witnessed as he slipped the ring at her finger then leaned over to give her a kissed, passionately, sweetly and gently as I smiled at the happy scene and giving my husband a peck on his lips. I can see the tears of happiness rolled down to Athrun cheek. Well, man also can cry. They are human after all.

After two month, I witnessed as they exchanged their endless vows for each other. I saw her smiled. The happiest smiled I ever seen that makes her beautiful. She gazed at her husband dreamingly and earned a small peck on her forehead by him. Cagalli step down from being a singer to spend her full time with her husband. She always there by his side, taking care of her blind husband. Never once leave him and her loved for him grew more and more each day.

They been blessed with a son after 4 years of marriage and name him Kira Zala, after her twin brother that died in a car crash along with her family when she was 13 years old. That was a special moment for the both of them. Even though Athrun won't be able to see his son, he wont argued for he already had been blessed with a happy family. Cagalli helped her husband write and she's happy with it. Simply happy with her life.

I smiled as I remembered those days. It has been a year since she and Athrun died in a plane crash. Their bodies was found still holding each other, never letting go. I cried for many days, losing my best friend that always been there for me when I'm down, the time when I'm happy and she always cheered up my days. She always a determined person and become more strong woman when she's with Athrun. I always admired her I wiped my tears that slowly leave my eyes. It was her wished, no, their wished to live and died together. Yes, they live happily ever after, like those in fairytales.

"Aunt Mir!!"

I heard Kira, their son calling out for me. I looked at him as he approaching me. He has the eyes of her father and resembles her mother the most. But then, just like his father, he was fond to books and beginning to learn how to write. Beside him was my 20 years old daughter, Aya. I adopted him to be my son and my daughter happily accepted him for she was hoping for a little brother and my husband, Dearka already loved him like he was his own blood son.

They left him when he was 12 years old. When he received the news of his parent death, he accepted it never once shed a tear. He was strong like his mother but I know in his heart he yelled out a cry, because he resembles her after all. I caught him crying when he believed there was no one there. He is indeed strong in the outside yet weak on the inside.

"Mom, Dad want us to go home now," my daughter said with a concerned voice for she knew if I misses Cagalli I will be here remembering her.

I nodded, when we about to leave I heard Kira whisper silently.

"This was mom and dad favorite spots."

"Yes it was," I agreed silently then I looked at him "Say Kira… do you like sunset?" I asked him.

He shook his head without a moment to think.

"No." His answer was short and firm.

"And why is that?"

"I don't quite know." He then smiled "But I liked sunset though. It shows you new days and new adventure that you have to face and hope it will turn out fine before you end up your days and of course, the fresh air," he added and laughed at his last sentence.

I sighed, just like his mother.

"Aunt Mir," he began but then he stops.

I waited patiently for him to continue. Then he shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"May their soul rest in peace," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

I smiled and hope for the same as we leave the sunset and heading for a new days to march on. However, my bestfriend memories will stayed here in my heart.

The end.


End file.
